We Must Not Look at Goblin Men
by Lady on the Grey
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt looking for the creature that's been killing off local artists. They think they have found their killer, but what they don't know could see them killing an innocent creature. Set in a time after the arrival and acceptance of Cas, but before the end of season 5. I'll be updating the info here after I get a better grasp of the story. Thanks and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome :) I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I wanted to see what would happen if I wrote an episode like fanficiton from the monster's point of view and I wanted to include a faery because I think the Winchesters need to meet more of the Fey world because its so complicated and interesting. I'm not sure what I want to do with this one yet, it may be short, like writing an episode, or I may expand it to include more Fey. Let me know what you think and I'm open to any suggestions.

Lady on the Grey

"Sammy, over here," a male's voice called out. It bounced over the wreckage of the salvage yard making it hard for me to pin point exactly where it came from, but I had a feeling it was close. These two boys had been hunting me for two days. If I wasn't so very close to death it would actually be a funny story.

"Dean, where are you? It's too dark," a second voice called. Both were low in register and they were both yelling in a restrained manner. Perhaps the owner lived in the salvage yard. Maybe he would hear them and I would be saved. It was doubtful, but I had to hope.

"Over here," Dean responded. He waited for a brief minute before he cursed under his breath. "Oh for heaven's sake." He clicked on a flashlight and I had to bite back a gasp. He was much closer than I had thought. If he were to look down he would have seen me, but he was afraid of being caught and the light was gone after a brief second.

"Okay, so you think it came over this way," Sammy said. "Now what? I can't see, you can't see. There's a possibility it can see us, so now what do we do Dean?" The brother had a point. I could see. I hadn't been looking for them before the flashlight went off, but now that I knew where they were I could vaguely see them both standing directly in front of my hiding place. "I mean, shouldn't it have killed us by now Dean? If it's so strong and evil then why aren't we dead?"

"Sam, we're not getting into the philosophical debate right now. We're hunting a monster, plain and simple," Dean said harshly.

"We don't even know if it was a leanan sidhe that did the killing. It could still be a demon deal. The MO is kind of the same thing Dean," Sam said in a fierce whisper. Regardless that they were trying to be quiet, they were still being loud enough that I could hope they would wake the owner. They were right, I was sidhe, one of the fair folk. A faery. I was leanan, but I hadn't killed anyone. Not for centuries at least.

"You're the one who said that this looked like a classic case of fairy. I had to be convinced that fairies existed for us to pursue this lead and now you're telling me you think it's been a demon, like I said in the first place?" Dean whispered back. I didn't dare move. I was sure by now that the owner had to have woken. They were taking much less caution in their levels of speaking, but I knew if I moved that they would hear me and I would be dead before I had a chance to defend myself.

"I know and I did think it was a sidhe, but I just think that Leah is too obvious a mark. Any sidhe alive in the city would be careful. They've been persecuted their entire existence. Even if she thought no one was looking for her, a sidhe wouldn't be that stupid," Sam said. Boy was he wrong. I was that stupid. I lived in a house on the outskirts of town away from everyone in the middle of the forest. My house was completely constructed of wood and other materials that didn't contain iron because it made my kind incurably sick. Some did force themselves to live in metal structures surrounded by humans in order to avoid detection, shortening their lifespans by decades, but I wasn't one of them. I kept my head mostly down and no one looked at me twice. That was how I lived my life, keeping my head down, but not killing myself. I refused to let myself be that paranoid. Looking back on the situation perhaps I should have. I met the Winchesters one week previously in a dinner near my workplace.

"And what can I get for you boys?" the waitress with dyed red hair asked the two big men sitting in one of the faded vinyl booths.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger special, with the chili cheese fries please," the man with shorter hair and a leather jacket said. I raised my eyebrow at his choice. He was looking toward early heart disease with those eating habits, but I had learned to let humans make their choices.

"And I think I'll have the grilled Caesar chicken wrap with the seasonal fruit," the taller man with the long brown hair ordered. I nodded slightly to myself. That was a much better choice. I looked down at my own plate and smiled. He had ordered exactly what I had.

"And you sir?" the waitress prompted. I swung my head up from my book. There were only two men sitting when I had last checked. Now there was a third man sitting with them with brown hair and a trench coat. The waitress didn't seem to notice anything amiss, but the power coming from him was enough to make me wrinkle my nose. I had never gotten along very well with angels and I wasn't about to try my luck on this one, so I carefully arranged my face and went back to my book while still listening.

"I'm fine thank you," he said politely. His voice was low on the register and it sent goose bumps up my arms. The waitress walked away to place the order of the other two.

"You know Cas, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," the one in the leather jacket said with a sharp glance at the newest addition to the table.

"I didn't sneak, I came directly," Cas said with a slight frown.

"My question is why the waitress didn't notice that you weren't there before she started taking our order?" the longer haired one asked.

"Sam, it is my experience with humans is that they hardly ever notice things placed before them. It usually isn't until they're absent that they're missed," Cas said.

"You're quite the ray of sunshine huh?" the last man said. "Anyway, I'd say we're looking for a demon. There has been a history in this town of people who had originally seemed like nobodies who suddenly got famous quick and then died. Anyone want to take a guess how long?" This peaked my interest, but I fought to keep my features neutral and intent on my reading.

"Dean, we've been over this. I don't think it's a demon. Demons make deals with a lot of different people who want different things. The people dying in this town are artists, musicians, and that one writer. Unless the demon is strictly a patron of the arts I think we're hunting something else," Sam said.

"And I've already said, what does it matter if the demon wants to sponsor artists? Who are we to tell a demon who to make deals with? I say it comes off as crossroads demon to me and we should treat it like one," Dean said.

"I have to agree with Sam on this one. Demons tend to pick deals with whoever makes them, it seems unlikely that they would only be summoned by those who we interested in the arts. However, your job is not why I've come looking for the two of you," Cas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :) I've just gotten done with NaNoWriMo, a wonderful project, and I wanted to keep myself writing, so I decided to start this little adventure. I hope you enjoy and feel free to give any advice. Thanks a bunch

Lady on the Grey

"If it's not about the job Cas then we're not interested. I'm tired of having no leads in the apocalypse case. I need a nice, normal case to get my head clear and ready for whatever shit storm is coming our way," Dean said his voice a gravely whisper. I was surprised to hear him speak so loudly of demons, but that might have just been my heightened hearing.

"That's exactly it Dean, there has been a break through. I was just in heaven when I heard Raphael and another talking," Cas whispered back. His blue eyes were wide and unaffected by the slight bite in Dean's tone. Dean himself looked a little chastised by the lack of hurt in his friend.

'As well he should,' I thought to myself. 'That angel is a sweetheart if one ever existed.' I hadn't met the man, but he did look the part of pure angel without the scheming back motivations of others of his kind, like that Raphael. I had never trusted that angel and I had plenty of reasons not to. I was sure that whatever came out of the angel's mouth would be damning evidence against the archangel, but he never got the chance to say whatever it was he wanted to say for he was pulled away in a flash of light that had other diner patrons, including myself, coving their eyes.

"What was that about?" Sam said with a quick glance around. He looked confused. The look suited his big man demeanor, but I guessed he was smarter than his physique led the onlooker to believe. He had large eyes and a dimpled smile that would soften even the hardest of hearts and I had a feeling he would turn those puppy eyes on anyone he needed information from. I needed to be careful of that one. If he didn't believe that demons were making deals and taking human lives, then his search wouldn't take him long to come to a creature like me. To an outsider this looked like a job by a leanan sidhe and to be honest, if I didn't know that I was innocent, I would have come to the same conclusion. But I knew I wasn't killing people and I knew there were not others of my kind in the area, so it had to be some other creature. Perhaps a very clever demon like Dean suggested, but that was unlikely.

"No idea. He never does give a proper goodbye, but that was weird even for him. I wonder what it was he wanted to tell us," Dean said.

"Here we are, double back and a Caesar. You boys enjoy," the waitress said sitting down the plates.

"Finally, some real food, none of that gas station crap. You know what I mean Sammy," Dean said and took a huge bite of his burger.

"Yeah, but you could slow down and actually taste it," Sam said taking a careful bite of his Caesar wrap.

"Trust me I taste it and I might even have to get another one since this one is so good and going so fast," Dean said taking another big bite. I cringed a little behind my book. Humans really didn't know how to take care of themselves or how to appreciate life the way it was meant to be enjoyed.

'I suppose they live such short lives these things have to be rushed for them,' I thought with a sigh.

"Dean, don't look around too fast, but have you noticed that girl over there," Sam said. My eyebrows cocked a little at the phrase. I was sure he didn't mean me. No one ever noticed me unless I intended them to. Men would occasionally take notice on the street or while I dined alone, it was the way it always was with my kind, but I would quickly turn them away with my awkward social graces and cold demeanor. "Look, there, she heard me, I'm sure of it." This time I consciously kept myself from reacting to his words.

"She did not. She's too far away Sammy, she probably read something in her book and she reacted to it and you're just being paranoid. She is pretty cute though," Dean said with an edge of desire I was so tired of I nearly rolled my eyes. He was cute, but I had a feeling he was a real lady's man and I wasn't ready to get back into the fray of loving and dating.

"I swear it Dean, she's been reacting to our conversation this entire time. Just little gestures, but I'm sure she's been listening," Sam said again, lower this time.

"There is no way she could have heard anything but us ordering our food. After this whole apocalypse thing is sorted you should really go on a vacation. I think the job is starting to mess with your brain," Dean said turning back to his food.

"Fine, don't believe me, but you'll be sorry soon enough," Sam said darkly returning to his meal as well.

"Look, I'll go and talk to her if that will make you feel any better," Dean said quietly. "I'll know if she's some weird demon thing or whatever it is you think we're chasing."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You fold for pretty ladies and she's definitely pretty. Maybe I should do the talking," Sam said.

"And if she can hear us, then she knows you're suspicious, she'll want to be rid of you. I can't let you talk to her Sam," Dean said. I nearly rolled my eyes at their banter. There was no way either of them were my type.

"Okay, deal. You talk to her, but promise not to go anywhere alone with her," Sam said looking seriously at his brother.

"I can't make that promise Sammy. Because you were right about one thing, she is pretty cute and I don't think I could disappoint a face like that," Dean said glancing my way again.

"Oh please," I said under my breath. I kept my eyes on the text in front of me and waited for Dean to make his move.


End file.
